Pairs of Love
by Tynka787
Summary: This is my first fanfic & well I wanted to know your guys opinion, summary is here :)) Tynka/GeCe/Rogan/Deucina story .
1. Chapter 1

CH.1: Weird Start

Hello loves this going to be my first fabric & well hope guys like it :)

Summary: Gunther likes Cece but is too afraid to tell her, but Cece likes Ty , who likes Tinka, & Tinka likes him back, & what how will Tinka react/do when she sees Cece ask Ty out for prom & he says yes... Meanwhile Rocky & Logan start having a love connection again & share a puppy again (a kiss).. Also Deuce & Dina celeberate their 2 year anniversary

Well I just gave you my summary but I will update the first chapter soon, I've been really busy but I will try to update soon...& oh as you can see this is a Tynka/GeCe/Rogan/Deucina story ^.^

Well bye awesome people.

~Tynka787


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Start

Chapter 2: Weird Start

Rocky's POV

I was just on my room laying on my bed as I bearly woke up for the day...its weird because I woke up in a happy mood for some reason. While I was wondering why I woke up in this mood, I heard a knock on my door. "Rocky we're going to be late" said Ty my 17 year old brother. "Oh shit" I said to myself and got up to get ready.

Ty's POV

Wow...just wow, Rocky woke up late, and to be honest that's really strong for her to do that. "Rocky!" I yelled out. "Coming!" I heard Rocky say. I was in a hurry. Now why would I be in a hurry...well because I wanted to see Tinka. Okay maybe I have a little crush on her...oh who am I kidding I fell in love with her. Ever since that date Gunther paid me for. Also she's probably the only girl from school that doesn't chase me besides Rocky. "Okay I'm ready" I heard Rocky say. "Finally" I mumered.

Cece's POV

Well isn't this a surprise, I'm the first one here waiting for the Blues, and yes, Cece the unsurprisable Jones got surprised of this. But that's really strange, because usually they wait for me. Well at least I get to see my Ty. Ahh Ty, he's so cute. I just love everything of him. But I don't think I have a chance with him...well we will see. "Hey Hey Hey!" Rocky says finally coming. "Rocky what the heck?!" I tell her. "What?" She says like she has no idea why I said that for. "You're late" I said to her. "Sorry, I just had a really good dream and I didn't want to wake up." Rocky says. I just rolled my eyes. "Oh hey Ty boo." I tell Ty. He looks at me weird, "H-hey?.." Ty says skowly. "So you 2 ready?" I ask them. "Yeah!" Says Rocky and Ty. So we start walking to school.

~At School~

Rocky's POV

We were at school now. Everything seemed normal...a little to normal. "Well this weird." I say. "Yeah it is, I wonder why?" Cece says obviously agreeing with me. "Because the sparkly twins aren't here." Ty says with a frown on his face. I was going to ask what was wrong with him but he just left. Me and Cece looked at each other and just shrugged it off. But I was saying to myself, "Since when did Ty care for Tinka and Gunther?"

Tinka's POV

"Come on brother twin, we're late." I tell Gunther. "I know sister twin, I just had to pick the right outfit for Ce-" He stopped like if he realized what he was going to say. "You like Cece don't you?" I ask Gunther. He nods. "Oh Gunther don't worry you 2 will be perfect for each other." I didn't want to tell him that Cece likes Ty, or else his heart will break. "You really think so?" Gunther asked smiling. "Yes." I tell him. We started walking to school.

Gunther's POV

We entered the school and did our spotlight like usual. "I am Gunther!." I say. "And I am Tinka!." She says. "And we are the Hessenheffers!" We both say. Then these girls came and started throwing mud balls at Tinka and she slept on the mud and her clothes got ruined. I stood there shocked' "Tinkabell! Are you okay?!" I asked while going to her for help her get up.

Ty's POV

I was walking down the halls, and some friends came up to me and told me that some loser got attacked by mud balls and slept on it. "Hahahahha!" I couldn't stop laughing. So they led me over there. I saw a lot of people, and I just went to the front. "What a. dumbass you are!" I said not knowing who this person was. But as soon as I took a look at that person, my eyes widened. I stood there shocked...the person was Tinka! She turned to me with tears running down her cheeks and took off running down the hall. "What did I just do.." I said to myself.

Well here's the first part of the story. Hope you guys liked it. ^.^

~Tynka787


	3. Chapter 3: Fixing & Finding Secrets

Chapter 3: Fixing & Finding Secrets

Hello loves! Thanks to the people that reviewed and also to the people that read this you are awesome :D

Tinka's POV

All I wanted to do is just leave school...that was by far the worst thing that has happened to me in my life. What made it more horrible was what Ty said..

~Flashback~

I was on the floor while Gunther was helping me. "What a dumbass you are" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw...Ty...I didn't want to believe that it was him, but it was and then I took off running leaving Gunther alone.

~End of Flashback~

Now I bet you guys are wondering why I'm really hurt by this...well to be honest I'm in love with Ty. I couldn't stop crying. Everything was pretty much watery from my view.

"Hey look! There's the dumbass that fell in the mud." I heard some people say. I couldn't help it but just run.

Dina's POV

Me and Deucie were just hanging out doing you know couple stuff.

"Oh Deucie...do you know what tomorrow is?" I ask him. "Yeah its going to be Friday babe." He says. And my smile turned to a frown. "And.." I say hoping he knows. "And...what Dina?" He says back. I was so mad and sad! I thought he LOVES me. "You know what Deuce! I have a question for you..do you even love me?" I say with my eyes going watery. Deuce's eyes got wide. "Babe I'm kidding!" He says. "Of course I know what day it is...its going to be our 2 year anniversary." My frown turned to a smile and I noticed that soon he saw me smile, he smiled. "Oh Deucie, you make me the happiest girl in the world." I tell him. "Good to know baby." He says to me. "But I got a question Deucie." I ask him. "Yeah sweetie?" He says. "Why did you pretend that you didn't know?" I say. "Oh, I just like playing around like that." He says while laughing. I start laughing to but then I get serious. "Okay, do that one more time and you'll go single Martinez." I tell him. "Okay I get where you're going." He says sadly. I just smile and kiss him in the cheeck. He smiles cause of that.

We were just there talking lovely to each other, until we heard running and crying. Me and Deuce went to go look and see who it was and boy...isn't this a shocker. It was Tinka Hessenheffer. I never thought that Tinka will ever cry. Me and Deuce go over to her.

"Tinka what happened?!" I asked actually caring for her and in the way Deuce looked at her, I can tell he cared as well. "I got attacked by mud balls and Ty called me a dumbass." Wow...I can't believe that actually happened. I was more surprised of what Ty called her. "Oh so you're that dumbass." Deuce says. I swear Deuce can be so...Deuce. I elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch!" He says. "Tinka don't worry, I bet Ty didn't mean it and those people are just jealous of your clothing." I tell her. Deuce lookes at me like I'm crazy. "Really?..her clothing." Deuce says to me. I stomped on his foot..hoping he'll get the message. And I'm guessing he did, because he didn't talk no more. "Whatever...thanks I guess." Tinka says while getting up and leaving. "What was all the hurting me for?" Deuce asks me. "You were being rude." I tell him and we walk down the hall.

Cece's POV

Me and Rocky were just chilling in the halls.

"Rocky!" I yell at her. "What what?" She says finally coming to reality. "Are you okay?" I ask her. "Yeah...I was just thinking." She answered. "About?" I ask. "Well like, since when did Ty care about Tinka and Gunther...and also about the dream I had." She says. Hmm now that I think of it, I wonder why Ty care about them and oooooh! Her dream..I want to know. Oh great she's making me think. "Yeah I wonder why and omg, what was your dream about?" I ask excited. "Cece you promise me that you won't tell no one." She tells me. "Of course Rocky were the best amigas in the world." I say putting my left hand on her shoulder. Rocky looks at me weird. "Okay...I dreamed about...Logan.."

Ty's POV

Dammit! What am I going to do, I just hurted my love of my life. I was looking for her but I couldn't find her. But I did find Gunther.

"Ty! How dare you call Tinkabell such a thing like that?!" He screams out at me. "No look Gunther, I didn't know the one that got attacked was Tinka! If I knew it was I would of gone over there and help her." I tell him. I one eyebrow go up. "Since when did you care about Tinka?" He asks. "Since when did you care about Cece?" I ask him, just being a smartass on him. "Well..pshh I don't." He says. And boy wasn't he bad actor, just like Rocky. "Please Gunther, we all know you like red head." I tell him. "...well now I'm tired of this conversation." He says and leaves. Phew. That was close, I didn't want to tell him that I'm in love with Tinka.

I turned around and there I see my love.

"Tinka!" I yelled out and to her. "Oh hello Ty.." She says. "Look Tinka I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said and-" she cuts me off. "Its okay, I heard what you said to Gunther." She says smiling and man I love her smile. I smile. "So friends?" I asked her. "Friends." She says and then hugged. And honestly I wanted to be more as friends. I wanted her to be mine...so I just friend zoned myself. "Smooth move Ty." I say softley to myself. "What?" Tinka says. "Nothing" I say right away. "Oh okay." Then we pulled apart and then she left. I was just happy that our connection didn't end.

Well that's it for today. ^.^

How do you think Cece well react after what Rocky said? Well Gunther ever confess his feeling to Cece? Well Ty and Tinka be more than friends? Are Deuce and Dina going to make their relationship last forever? Where the heck is Logan? LOL don't worry I will put Logan on the next chapter, PROMISE. ;) WELL bye bye now. :))

~Tynka787


	4. Chapter 4: Group Talk

Chapter 4: Group Talk

Hello hello again. You people are just super awesome and I just have a whole bunch of ideas for this story! :) But I'm upload them uno por uno (one by one)...yes I know Spanish ;D

Well enough talk for me, and now story time. ^.\

Cece's POV

OMG! I can't believe that Rocky dreamed about... Logan. I thought she was over him. I guess not.

"Cece...Cece...Cece!" I heard Rocky calling me while I snap out of from thinking. "Huh?" I finally answer. "You will not tell anybody okay!" She says to me. "Of course I won't!" I yell out to Rocky. "Cece calm down.." She tells me. "Rocky..how can I calm down? You still have feelings for the guy that I HATE!" I tell Rocky in a angry tone. "Cece but you promised me that you were going to try and be friends with him!" Rocky tells me getting an angry tone as well. "Rocky! I tried and remember how that ended up?" I tell Rocky. And Rocky was just silent. "Yeah that's what I thought Rocky." I told her. "Cece but-" I cut off Rocky from speaking. "He didn't even bother to even try to be friends with me! But Rocky...I did.." I tell her. Though for some reason i felt like crying...and honestly I don't know why. "Cece look please let's just stop arguing." Rocky says. "Okay.." I say. We both hugged. "Promise me that were going to be bestfriends forever until our life ends." I tell Rocky. "Promise." Rocky says. "Oh no no no no! We're going to slap swear." I tell her. "Ughh do we have to?" Rocky says. "Please." I say with puppy eyes. By the way, me doing the eyes always work on people. "Finee." Rocky says. So then we put our backpacks down and slapped each other like 3 times. "Ouch!" We both say at the same time. Then we just smile.

Logan's POV

Well I can't believe that my dad and...sissy's mom have a love connection again. That means I have to see Cece again..ughh. But in the bright side I get to see Rocky. She's by far the most beautiful girl i've met and seen. "So Logan? Are you ready to go back at Georgia's home?" My dad asks me. "Umm yeah dad, I'm the happiest person in the world right now." I say with a fake smile. "Thats the spirit!" My dad tells me. I'm honestly not looking forward for this.

Rocky's POV

Me and Cece were at the hall just hanging out by Cece's locker and see Tinka coming...ughh. Here comes the she devil.

"Hello Red and hello Logan Lover" Tinka tells us. "Tinka what do you want?" I ask her. "Yeah Stinka! We don't have time for your insults!" Cece yells out. "Oh but I didn't come to insult you 2 pathetic losers." Tinka says obviously lying. "At least we didn't get attacked by mud balls!" Cece says. And honestly Cece can be really...and I mean really rude. "Cece!" I yell at her. We both turned to Tinka and saw her eyes go red. "Listen Tinka..I'm sorry." Cece says. "Its okay red." Tinka says.

There was a moment of silence and then Dina popped out of no where.

"Hey girls!" Dina greeted us with a smile. "Hello Dina!" Tinka, me, and Cece say. "So what have you girls been up to?" Dina asks. "Nothing really." I say. "Making more fashionable clothes." Tinka says. "Just trying to get Ty." Cece says smiling. We all look at her weird. "What?" Cece says. "When are you going to come back from reality and notice that you have no chances with Ty!" Tinka says angrily. We were all shocked towards this and yes...even Cece. "Excuse me?" Cece says putting her hands on her hips. "You heard me well red." Tinka says. "Hahaha. Looks who's talking, the girl that thinks she has fashion." Cece says. My eyes go wide. "She did not just say that." I say turning to Dina. "And yes she did." Dina says to me. "Well, well, well. Looks like gasy Cece knows how to fight!" Tinka says. Cece gasps on what Tinka says. Mine's and Dina's eyes widened even more. "Ohhhh, you did not just say that?!" Cece asks angrily. Tinka just nods evily. "You want to go?" Cece says. "Bring it red!" Tinka says. Then they start walking in a circle, while me and Dina are in the middle. "Its going to get wild." Cece says. "Oh yes it will." Tinka says back. "Shouldn't we stop this?" Dina asks me. "Nahh." I say. "And why not?!" Dina asks. "Because its not going to last or be wild." I say. Tinka and Cece finally go for each other. "Oww!" Tinka and Cece yell out. "My nails broke!" Cece says. "My shirt is ripped!" Tinka says. "I told you." I tell Dina. Dina just raises an eyebrow and nods.

Deuce's POV

It was me and Ty. And we were just sitting down on a table at the cafeteria.

"So man? What are you going to do for your 2 year anniversary with Dina?" Ty asks me. "Yo thats for me to know and not for you to find out." I tell Ty. "Woah man!" He says. "What?" I asked confused. "Why don't you want me to know? Remember, you're a hopeless romantic." Ty tells me. "Really dude why-" I was cut off by an annoying voice...it was Gunther. "Hello Babee!" He says loud as always. "What do you want Gunther?" Ty asks in an annoyed voice. "Well I over heard you guys talking about Deuce's 2nd anniversary with Dina." Gunther says. "Yeah and?" I say. "Well why would you ask Ty for help if he never had a serious relationship?" Gunther asks. Ty got an angry face. "I wasn't asking him for help...but you do got a point." I say. Ty just turns to me fast and gives me a deadly glare. "Shut it. eyebrows...by the way you're going to be the next Big Foot because of how hairy you are!" Ty says. I just got a shocked face. "Wait let me rephrase that, you're going to be Little Foot!" Ty says louder. Gunther starts to laugh. "Hahaha. It is funny because its true." Gunther says. I just got a worried face. Ty turns to Gunther. "Shut the fuck up fagget!" Ty yells out. My eyes go wide and Gunther gasps. "You did not just say that?!" Gunther yells out angrily. "Damm right I did!" Ty yells back. Gunther gets up. "Ohhh! Let us rock!" Gunther says putting his hands into a fist. "Bring it sparkly boy!" Ty says getting up as well with his hands into fist. I get up. "Guys just stop and chill!" I yell out to them. They calm down and sit back down. Finally.

Logan's POV

"Dad , do you really have to bring me to school?" I ask my dad. "Yes son, today is going to be your first day of school." He tells me. I just roll my eyes.

Yayy we finally arrive at school...not really happy about this. My dad drops me of and I go and walk in. Woah so many girls start checking me out. "Zam! Logan you still have it in you." I say to myself.

I already got my schedule and I was lost. So I just go to the cafeteria and I see Ty and Deuce and...this weird blonde dude. So I just walk to them.

They were some what arguing, but I just butted in. "Sup guys!" I say. The 3 of them turned and Ty and Deuce looked shocked. "Logan?!" Deuce and Ty said at the same time. The other blonde guy just had a confuse look on his face..

Well thats it for today. What do you think? And OMG! I just can't stop hearing "Replay" by Zendaya! :D I even downloaded it on my phone. ^.^ Oh and don't forget to Review Please :))

See ya people later! :D

~Tynka787


	5. Chapter 5: What Feelings?

Chapter 5: What Feelings

Hello everyone! :) I'm back and going to update the chapter, and as you can see I brought Logan. And boy some people will just not confess how they feel.

Well enough is enough from me...now story time. /.^

Ty's POV

What is long hair doing here? I can tell Deuce was shocked as I was.

"Logan what the hell are you doing here?!" I ask him. "Zam!" He says. Ughh that always gets me annoyed. "Well Cece's mom and my dad are together again." He tells us. I turned to see a jealous Gunther and I don't even know why. But that's what he gets. "Really?" Deuce asks. "Yes dude..really." Logan says. "Well this is going to be interesting." Deuce says. "Yes it will." I say turning my head to Gunther. "What's wrong sparkly boy? Something bothering you?" I ask Gunther. "No!" He says. "But who are you and how do you know Cece?" Gunther asks Logan. "Well I'm going to be Cece's step brother." Logan says to Gunther. And then Gunther lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh okay." Gunther says. "Why you ask?" Logan asks while one of his eyebrows raises. "Just wondering." Gunther says. "Okay." Logan says.

Then we all just seperate and Logan goes and walks with Deuce..

Deuce's POV

I was walking and just checking my watch and checking if I see Dina. I haven't seen her so far. While I was looking for her I saw Logan coming.

"Sup Deuce." He tells me. "Hey wassup." I tell him, but still looking around. I didn't really want to talk or anything. The only thing that I was focused on was to find my girl. "You looking for someone?" I finally just stopped looking around. "Yeah. I'm looking for Dina." I tell him. "Who's Dina?" He asks me. I looked at him with a confused face. "What?" He says. Then I realized that Logan never met Dina or has seen her. "Dina is my girlfriend." I tell him. "Zam! You finally got a girl?! High five man!" Logan says. I just stand there and look at him serious. "Guess not." He says and puts his hand down. "Dude i've had a girlfriend ever since." I tell him. Logan looks at me all surprised. "When did this happen?" He says. And I just put my hand on my forehead. "Logan...were going to be together for 2 years by tomorrow. The thing is that you never met her." I tell him. He just nodded and finally gets it.

We were talking for a while now.

"So how are you and Rocky?" I ask him. Logan all of sudden got a nervous face. "Uhh...pshh! What do you mean?" He says. Wow. Even I know he has feelings for Rocky. "Really man?" I tell him. "Fine. Alright. Well to be honest we haven't talked for a while now." He says. I just nodded. "You think that she forgot about me?" He asks. "Honestly Logan, I don't know. Why don't you go and find out." I tell him. "Are you crazy dude wh-" He was cut off by a familar voice that made me smile. "Hey Deucie!" Dina says happy. Finally I see her. I've missed her, even though I haven't seen her this morning. But hey, can you blame a man that's in love with his girl. "Hey baby." I say, and go to her and give her a hug and a kiss. "Deucie?" Logan asks confused. "Oh yeah! Logan this is Dina. She's my girlfriend. And Dina this is Logan. He's my friend and Rocky's ex." I say. Dina looked surprised. "No way he is Rocky's ex?!" Dina asks. Logan just nodded. "Anyways baby. I missed you!" I tell Dina. "Oh baby, me too!" She says. And we hugged and kissed, which became into a make out. "Umm I think I'm go now." Logan says walking away. Finally its just me and Dina now.

Logan's POV

Damm...who ever knew that Deuce would have a long relationship. I go to my locker and I decide to ask my neighbor for help.

"Hey can you show-" I stopped and Zam! I never thought I would see her today. "Logan?!" She says. "Rocky?!" I say back. We stared at each other for a while. "Logan what in the word are you doing here?!" She asks. "Zam! Well its nice seeing you too." I say kind of hurt. Rocky noticed the hurt on my eyes. "Wait do you still have feelings for me?" She asks. "What? Feelings for you? Noo Rocky, I don't have feelings for you." I say obviously lying. And she seemed hurt by my answer. Wait a minute...does she still like me. "Umm do you still have feelings for me?" I ask her. "Well...y-...I mean NO! I'm totally over you Logan." She tells me. Well then I guess she doesn't...sad day. "Oh..umm okay." I say. "Soo." Rocky says trying to break the silence. Then the bell rang. "Yeah..I'ma go to class now." I say. "Yeah me too." Rocky says. Then we just walked away.

...Well that just got my hopes down.

Rocky's POV

Oh my! Logan is here! What am going to do, what will Cece do, what will Ty do, how are my feelings going to be towards him. Ahh I need to stop thinking to much. Its going to make me stress out.

"Hello Rocky." I heard a voice. I turned. "Oh hey Gunther." I say. I feel weird cause we hardly interact. "What are you doing?" He asks. "Umm I'm going to class." I say it like its obvious. "Oh right ." He says and leaves. Well that was strange.

Cece's POV

I was going to my class and here Ty calling me. Ahh I get all happy.

"Hey Ty. Whats up?" I ask. "Hey red I need your help." He says. Hmm now what can he possibably want. "Yeah?" I looked at him and he seemed pretty nervous about what he was going to say. "Umm do you know if Tinka likes flowers?" He asks me. What the heck! Why would he ask that...and its about Tinka! I was really confused and furious for some reason. "Umm Ty? Why would you ask about that?" I tell him. "Just answer my question Cece!" He says a little angry. "No...I won't!" I say. Ty looked mad. "What...why not?!" He yells out. "Because I don't like stinka!" I say. "Watch on how you call her red head!" He says. Wait a minute does Ty like Tinka? "Why do you care on what she likes?" I say. "Because I-" I stopped him from talking and crashed my lips on his. It felt right and some what wrong. We heard a loud gasp and we both turned towards the gasp. It was Tinka standing there and she looked...hurt? "Tinka.." Ty says softly and runs away. Ty turns to me angry. "Why the fuck did you do that?!" He yells out. "Because I can." I say. Then he goes after Tinka and I walk away too.

I was disappointed because he didn't kiss back. But what ever, I don't get why she had to intterupt us.

Rocky's POV

I was going to my class until I saw a crying Tinka. I went over there and I actually cared cause when Tinka cries...then something really bad happened.

"Tinka whats wrong?!" I ask her. But she didn't answer she kept crying. I let her cry until she was able to talk. "Tinka.." I say. She looks up. "Whats wrong?" I ask her. She stayed there quite and then finally answered. "I saw Cece and Ty...kiss." She says. "What?!" I said shocked. I can't believe my bestfriend and my brother kissed. I stood there with a disgusted face. "Wait but why are you crying though?" I asked her. "Because..I love your brother.." I gasp even harder.

Gunther's POV

I was at my class and see Cece come in.

"Hello babee!" I say "Gunther what do you want?" She says.

Come on Gunther you can do this its now or never.

"Cece...I need to tell you something." I say. "Yeah what is it?" She says. "Umm never mind." I chickened out.

"Way to go Gunther." I say to myself.

Tinka's POV

I didn't want to tell Rocky about my love torwards Ty but I had to.

"You love Ty?!" Rocky yells out. "Shh! Don't yell it out." I tell her. She looks at me worried. "What?" I say. "Nothing...now that I think of it..you 2 would make a good couple." Rocky says. And I just smile.

Then I see Logan and Rocky leaves towards his direction and then I see Ty come..

Well thats it for today! ^.^ What do you think?. :) Also don't forget to review please. :))

~Tynka787


	6. Chapter 6: Right or Wrong Move

Chapter 6: Right or Wrong Move

Hello again loves! :) So I finally put some Rogan and Gece in it! :D Well in this chapter there's Tynka/Rogan/Gece/& Deucina. So basically I put them all in 1 chapter.

Well enough talk & story time! /.^

Tinka's POV

I was right there on the floor crying. Then Rocky left to go see Logan...since when was he here? Then I see Ty come. Great!

"Tinka whats wrong?" He says and I can tell he cared, because of how he was looking at me. "..." I stayed there and didn't answer. "Tinka please say something to me." He tells me while holding my arm but I pull my arm away from him. I just look away. "Tinka please." He says and sits next to me. I move away from him by an inch. "Tinka what did I do?" He says worried and comes closer to me. "Leave.." I say. Ty got a worried face on him. "Why?" He asks. "Because.." I tell him. "Well I'm sorry but I won't leave." He tells me.

I just get up and leave him there.

"Tinka wait!" He yells out to me. Then I felt his hand and stopped me. "Please Tinka let's just talk." He says. "No! I don't want to talk to you!" I yell at him. He got a sad face but then it turned serious. "And why not?!" He asks. I just turned around and tried to walk away. But then I felt him and he turned me around to come face to face with each other. We just stared at each other's eyes. I can tell he was sad and a little angry. "Tell me why you don't want to talk to me?" He says. "Because I just do-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mines. It felt lovely his lips were so soft. I felt sparks and I felt like love was in the air. When we pulled apart, we just stayed there staring at each other. Then I just slapped him. He looked at me all surprised like he didn't see it coming. "Never talk to me again...EVER!" I yell out to him with a serious tone.

After that I just left him there and he was just standing there with a shocked face. Did I do the right thing..

Ty's POV

What just happened? I actually thought that we had some love connection right there. What did I do wrong.

Logan's POV

I was walking and then I hear my name. Zam! I can't believe its Rocky.

"Hey what's up ba-...I mean Rocky?" I say with a nervous look on my face. "Hey Logan? She says. "Yeah?" I tell her. It was quite for a while and I was waiting for her to answer. "Umm.." She says obviously not knowing what to say. We stared at each other for a while. "Um..what class do you have?" She asks me. "I have Science with Ms, Stand." I say. Then she got an excited look on her face. "Me too!" She says smiling. Well that made me smile as well. Then she gets a nervous look. "Not that I'm happy about that or something." She says. Then I put a frown. "Umm right." I say. "So you want me to show you where the class is at?" She asks. "Of course. I don't want to get lost again." I say.

She just starts to laugh and I laugh too. Then we take off to our class.

Gunther's POV

Me and Cece were sitting next to each other, waiting for class to start and she gives me a weird look.

"What ?" I ask her. "What were you going to tell me?" She asks. I get all nervous and trying to find out on what I should say. "Umm...you look beautiful today." I say and put my hand on my forehead. "Oh Gunther. Tell me something I don't know." She says while pushing her hair back. "Haha..yeah." I say a little nervous. "So how are you?" She asks. I get all happy. Mainly because she's starting a conversation...usually I'm the one that starts it. "I've been good actually. Just working out." I say while showing of my muscles. She looked pretty amazed on how my muscles were. "I didn't know you worked out?" She says. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me babee." I say smooth and cool. Cece just giggled. That made me smile and got my hopes up. Alright Gunther you're doing good so far. Then the bell rang, so class started. "Umm Gunther." She says. "Yess Cece?" I say. "You don't mined if I stay here?" She asks. "Of course I don't!" I say happy. "Okay." She says while smiling.

So the teacher was talking about I don't know what. I was just happy and distracted by beautiful Cece. I can tell she was actually paying attention, and best believe that I was amazed by this. She has really changed lately. She started doing her homework and was actually interested on what the teachers teach. I turned and looked at her.

"Umm Gunther? Is there something wrong?" She says. "Oh no, nothing is wrong. You just really look beautiful." I say. And I just see a wide and beutiful smile on her.

Oh yes Gunther. Keep it up smooth like that...can't this day get better.

Rocky's POV

Oh no were late! This is my first time being late to class! I was seriously in a hurry.

"Zam Rocky! Relax." Logan tells me. "Are you crazy?! I have never been late for class...and especially for Science!" I say. After I said that, I grabbed his hand and rushed for our class. Oh no I can't believe I just did that. "Rocky seriously calm down." He tells me. "No Logan! I'm not going to calm down! So you better keep up!" I tell him in a deadly voice he just nodded and looks at me with a scared look on his face.

We were finally in class and they were in partners.

"Umm ? What are we doing?" I ask. Ms, Stand. Everyone in class gasps. "Raquel Blue is late." I hear this kid say. Logan gasps too. "Rocky why today?" He says looking surprised. Then I just give him a deadly glare and then he turns away. "Raquel? Why are you late?" Ms, Stand asks. "Sorry . But I wouldn't of been late if this guy here, was fast!" I say. Then I realized that I was still helding Logan's hand. I let go right away. "Zam! So its all my fault?" He says. "Actually...yes it is." I say it like its obvious. just looks at us. "Are you 2 going out?" She asks us. We both looked at each other. "What? No!" I say. Logan looks at me kind of hurt. "He's pretty cute." Candy says and winks at him. Logan just looked at her weird. "I'll crush you Candy Stinking Cho!" I yell at her. Then she backs off. "Raquel enough." Ms, Stand says. "Sorry." I say. Logan looks at me with a smile. "Well since you 2 are the only ones with no partners for this project...you 2 will be partners then, by default." says. "Ohhhhh" everyone says including Logan. "Oh put a sock in it!" I say and go sit. Logan sits next to me.

Well at least I'm with him.

Deuce's POV

Me and Dina decided to skip and just spend time with each other.

" Oh Deucie I love you." I hear Dina say. "I love you too baby." I say back. Then we just start making out but passionately. Then we stopped. "So Deucie? What are we going to do for our 2nd anniversary tomorrow?" She asks me. "Oh you'll see." I say in a sexy voice. She just giggles and we start making out again.

~At School~

Cece's POV

It was lunch time. And we were all sitting together.

"So guys guess what?" I say. "What?" Rocky, Ty, and Tinka say. Gunther was getting lunch and Deuce and Dina bearly came...I guess they skipped. "I finally picked up my dress for prom." I say. "Oh yeah its tomorrow." Dina says. Well tomorrow is their 2 year anniversary, so I don't know if their going to go. "Yeah...so Ty!" I say. "Yeah?" Ty says. "Do you want to go to the prom with me?" I asked. And surprisingly he said yes! "Umm..excuse me.." Tinka said. "Tinka wait." Rocky says and goes for her...but then she comes back. "By the way Cece, Logan is back." She says and leaves. "What?!" I say loud. They all just looked at me, but except Ty. He was just staring at the direction Tinka went. "Hello Babee!" Gunther says and for some reason I smile. But everything was quite..

Well thats it! :) Hope you liked it and don't forget to review please! :D

Bye now. ^.^

~Tynka787


	7. Chapter 7: Feeling Hurt & Pain

Chapter 7: Feeling Hurt & Pain

Hello loves! :) I'm back for another chapter. Well hope you guys are enjoying this story, because there's more things coming for this story! :) You people are awesome.

-Well enough talk from me. /.^

Rocky's POV

I finally told Cece that Logan is here...I wonder how she'll take it. But right now I was going after Tinka. I can't believe Ty actually said yes, and now Tinka is in really bad pain. Man she's fast...but I finally reached her.

"Tinka.." I stop for a while to get air.

I just see her fall on her knees and starts to cry. I honestly feel bad for her. For some reason I wanted to cry too..I mean seeing Tinka cry and she gets bullied. That's when I said to myself, that enough is enough. Its time to become friends with Tinka and help her out.

"Tinka..look I'm sorry for what just happened. My brother can be so stu-" I was cut off by Tinka.

"No Rocky! I'm the stupid one." She says sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"..." She stays silent.

"Tinka.." I say.

"I'm the one that told him to not talk to me...EVER." She says and begins to cry more.

I sit next to her. I just start rubbing her back and let her cry.

"Listen Tinka, don't be so hard on yourself. You probably just didn't know what to do." I tell her.

"Oh Rocky...I'm such fool...I mean who would even like this she devil." She says.

I just stare at her.

"I'm the freak of the school, and Gunther is actually changing for Cece and I'm...just a freak!" She says while tears come out again.

Wow whoever thought Gunther was into Cece. But what Tinka said just made me sad. I can't believe she thinks that of herself.

"Listen Tinka, don't say that of yourself. You're beautiful I have to admit that. You are by far the braviest person that actually acts how they are. And if Ty can't see on how beautiful you are...then its his loss." I say and actually meant it.

Tinka just turns to me and smiles.

"Rocky...thank you. But you're right! I'm Tinka Hessenheffer! And if Ty wants to go with Cece then let it be." She says.

"Now there's the Tinka I know and miss." I say and hugged her.

Wow...me and Tinka are really close friends now. She's not that bad of a person . If people only get a chance and see how she really is..but I could tell she was still in pain.

Dina's POV

So me and Deucie decide to leave the gang and have sometime together of ourselves.

"So Deucie. What do you want to do?" I ask

"Baby you know exactly what to do." He says.

Then we start making out. Then he gets up and says that he needs to go to the bathroom. So its been a while and Deuce hasn't came back yet, so I decide to check...and wtf! I see him making out with this bitch.

"Deuce!" I yell out.

And they stop.

"Dina!" He says.

"Deuce you never told me she was here." The bitch of Clarrissa says.

"How could you?!" I say while tears fall down.

"No Dina! You don't understand, she like leterally forced me." He says.

"You know what Deuce?! Its over!" I say and run off crying.

I thought he loved me...I felt so much pain in my heart.

Logan's POV

So I was walking and I go to my locker. Then Candy comes...great.

"Hey cutie." She says.

"Yeah wassup." I say but not really paying attention to her.

"So do you have a date for prom?" She asks.

Shit! She wants me. Man what am I going to do. I honestly want to take Rocky but I'm too nervous to even ask her...but I don't want to go with Candy. She freaks me out...but also I don't want to say no and leave her down.

"Um actually-" I was cut off by her kissing me.

I saw Rocky...and she was just shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. Then I see a tear...and she leaves.

"Well bye" Candy says.

I go look for Rocky...can't believe that bitch just kissed me...yeah I wanted a kiss in the mouth...but I wanted Rocky to do that.

Cece's POV

I was with Ty but for some reason it didn't feel right...then he leaves. Now me and Gunther are alone.

"So Cece? You and Ty going out now?" He asks.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Oh. Well you know what?! Let's never talk...or more better let's not be friends at all!" He says.

"What why?!" I ask.

"Because!" He says.

"But Gunther!" I yell out.

"Bye Cece." He says and leaves.

I just put my hands on my face and begin to cry. I was hurt...then I realized that I may have feelings for Gunther..

Well thats it for today. Sorry it was short, I was really busy. Hope you guys liked it. :) And don't forget to review por favor. ^.^ Stay awesome people! :D

~Tynka787


	8. Chapter 8: Girl & GirlBoy & Boy Talk

Chapter 8: Girl & Girl/Boy & Boy Talk

Hello loves! :) I'm back and still continuing this story. Hope you awesome people are enjoying this. :)

Well I'ma stop talking now. /.^

Rocky's POV

...I can't believe what I just saw...I just couldn't believe it. Why did Candy fucking Hoe kiss Logan? Like what the heck. I bearly noticed that I was crying. But come on Rocky...just stop, he's not worth for your tears...or at least thats what my brain says, but my heart says a different story...I was actually hurt. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn around.

"Ughh. What the fuck do you want...Logan?" I say.

"Rocky what happened...why are you crying?" He asks.

"Logan...just leave." I say.

"Why though?" He says.

"Because you're one of the least people that I want to talk to." I say.

"But Rocky...please just tell me whats wrong?" He says.

Then Ty comes.

"Whats going on here?" Ty asks.

"Nothing...but the thing YOU 2 should know is that...you 2 heartless and I'm mad at both of you!" I yell at them and leave them with a shocked look on their face.

I wanted to just leave because if I saw Logan...well I like really going to blow up on him, because I caught him kissing Candy Fucking Hoe! Ty in the other hand, well I was going to do the same shit, because of how he's playing with Tinka's feeling...first he kisses Cece and then he kisses Tinka...and he knows Tinka is mad at him, and he has the nerves to accept to be Cece's prom. That reminds me...I need to have a talk with Cece.

Ty's POV

What the heck? Why is Rocky acting like this towards me and Logan? I mean Logan...I'm not really surprised but me?! I'm her big brother...why would she act like this towards me? And she called me heartless..

"Whats going on Long Hair?" I ask Logan.

"What do you mean?" He says.

"Why is Rocky acting like this?" I ask him.

"Dude I don't know...she just saw Candy kiss me and then started acting like this." He says.

"Stupid ass!" I say.

"What?!" He says.

I just put my hand on my head..

Cece's POV

I was just at the table crying...and I can't believe I'm having feelings for Gunther. If I didn't, I wouldn't be hurt...what did I do wrong. Maybe me and Ty aren't meant to be...I mean when I kissed him, it felt some what wrong. And now that he's my boyfriend...it still feels some what wrong too. I was thinking, but I got interrupted by my name being called. So I turn.

Oh, hey Rocky!" I say smiling.

"Okay Cece we need to talk." She says looking serious.

"Umm. What is it Rocky?" I ask.

"Okay Cece look...not trying to be rude or anything. But why did you kiss Ty?" She asks.

"Rocky...I don't want to talk about it." I say.

" Oh but we are. You know what you're doing is wrong. And don't you say its not...I'm your best friend. I can feel what you feel sometimes. And I don't like seeing my best friend go towards the wrong direction. I know you like Gunther, I can feel it...and someone told me. So Cece please make the right choice." Rocky says.

And honestly she's right...I did make the wrong move...but now she knows how I felt when she went out with LOGAN! So I'ma do what she did...I'm still gonna be with Ty...even if she gets really pissed...I want Rocky to feel how I felt...when they went out..

"Well Rocky...you're wrong! I actually like Ty...and I'm going to be with. Whether you like it or not!" I tell her.

"Cece ple-" I cut her off.

"No Rocky! You need to accept and face the fact that me and YOUR brother are girlfriend and boyfriend." I say.

"Okay you know what?! We need a girl group talk...so lets go find Dina and Tinka." Rocky says.

"Umm. Okay?" I say confused.

Then we go search for them.

Logan's POV

Me and Ty were just walking...and I felt really awkward. Why? Haha, well let me say this in a simple way...HE FUCKING HATES ME! Each time I'm with Rocky, he likes seriously gives me a deadly glare. So we kept walking and we see Gunther in tears?!

"Dude are you crying?!" Ty asks.

Gunther just turns and gives him a glare and doesn't even answer.

"Woah man! What did I do?" Ty asks nervously.

"You're the reason for everything?!" He yells at Ty.

"Zam! Hey dude relax lets just talk it out okay." I say.

"Good idea." Says Ty.

"Fine.." Says Gunther while still glaring at Ty.

Then we see Deuce come...all sad and down. Man whats wrong with everyone having problems. Well who am I to talk...I have problems of my own as well.

"Hey guys." Deuce says looking down.

"Hey man whats up with you?" Ty asks.

"..." Deuce just stays silent.

"Okay. Guys lets just talk it out. Obviously we all have problems and its bugging us. So lets just spill it out at the same time." I say.

They all nodded.

"Okay...1...2...3!" I say counting down.

"I like Cece but she's going out with Ty!" Gunther says.

"I don't really like Cece. I'm in love with Tinka." Ty says.

"I still like Rocky. But she doesn't want to talk to me no more." I say.

" Dina broke up with me.." Deuce says.

We all just looked shocked.

"You like Cece?!" I ask Gunther.

"Yes! And you don't like Cece and you're in love with my sister...are you trying to break their hearts?! You heart breaker!" Gunther says to Ty.

" What?! No way man!..I just didn't know what to do! And your bitch ass still likes my little sister?!" Ty says to me.

"Sorry dude. Your sister is smoking ho-" I got cut off by Ty.

" A smoking what now?!" He asks.

"I mean...she's cute." I say nervously.

Then the 3 of us turned to Deuce.

"You and Dina broke up?!" We ask Deuce.

And he just sadly nodded.

...well isn't this just sad...

Rocky's POV

"Why did you call us for?" Tinka asks.

Cece was just waiting for me to answer and Dina was just quiet.

"Well...I got you all here for a girl talk." I say.

They all just nodded.

"Okay girls...so obviously something is wrong right?" I ask.

"Right." They all say.

We all just looked surprised.

" Okay...well we will say that problem that we have...and you know try to talk about it and try to fix it okay, so from Cece and there we'll go in a circle." I say.

And they all just nodded.

"I have feelings for Ty and Gunther...but I'm falling more for Gunther." Cece says.

"Me and Deuce broke up." Dina says and begins to cry.

"I love Ty...but he's takin by Cece now.." Tinka says sadly and a tear falls.

"My crush for Logan...turned into LOVE." I say.

We all stared at each other and stayed quiet...well this is going to be interesting..

Well thats it! What do you think? :D Hope you readers are enjoying this story...don't worry there's more things to come, so I won't stop updating. /.^ Oh and don't forget to review please. :3 Well goodbye now. Stay awesome people! :)

~Tynka787


	9. Chapter 9: Lending A Hand

Chapter 9: Lending A Hand

Hello loves! Its nka787. I'm here for another chapter. Now I want to thank all you awesome people that review or the people that reads my story. I really appreciate it :) Hope you people are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing this story for you people :)) and OMG! Future it up tho! I LOVE that there's Tynka and Deucina in there. But the ending ); ahh oh well. I'm not going to say anything else cause I'm not a spoiler .

Well enough talk from. Now reading time. /.^

Gunther's POV

I can't belive Ty is trying to be a heart breaker! He's gonna make my love (Cece) and Tinka (My Sister) a life a hell! He should just go single and stay that way. The nerve that he has to play with the 2 people that are important to me. But wait a minute...did Ty Blue say that he LOVES Tinka...well then...he has never LOVED someone..

Ty's POV

Man...I finally confessed my feelings. The thing is that..I never thought that I would confess my love in front of Gunther. Mainly cause my love is his sister (Tinka)...man stupid Logan. Telling us to say our problem. Speaking of Logan...that fucker still likes my little sister (Rocky). I thought he didn't like her. I mean Rocky was the one that broke up with him. Man..

Logan's POV

Zam! Who ever knew Gunther was into Cece. I did not see that coming. And what?! Ty is going out with Cece but loves Tinka?! What a player. But then again...he did say LOVES. Yes LOVES! I thought Ty Blue doesn't love a girl...guess people really do change. But I have another thing I should be worried about...like now Ty knows I still like Rocky! But what ever! I'm going to be brave and prepare myself for whats going to happen next..

Deuce's POV

I miss Dina...I just want to feel her lovely lips on mine.

Logan's POV

"Well isn't this a problem." I say.

"Yeah it is." Ty says.

"I agree." Gunther says.

" Uh huh." Deuce says, but still looking down.

We were all quite for a while...and boom! An idea hits me. Boy I have a feeling that this may work.

"Hey guys!" I say in happy tone.

The 3 of them turned to me.

"How about we help each other." I say.

"Hmm.." Ty says while thinking.

Deuce face turns happy.

"You know thats not a bad idea." Gunther says.

"Fine...but if you hurt Rocky more...or if I just see a tear fall because of you. I will fucking kill you!" Ty says.

"..Okay." I say nervously.

"So that means that I will be back with Dina?!" Deuce asks in a happy tone.

"Oh yes my friend...you will." Gunther says that to Deuce.

"Okay here's the deal. Deuce you will go to Tinka and try to hook her up with Ty." I tell Deuce.

"Now Ty. You will go with Dina and try to get her back with Deuce." I tell Ty.

"Okay Gunther. You will go to Rocky and try to get us together." I tell Gunther.

"Now I will go with Cece and try to break her up with Ty and then I will try to hook her up with Gunther." I say.

"No way! The girl doesn't break up with Ty Blue...Ty Blue breaks up with the girl!" Ty says.

"Shut it heart breaker." I say.

Ty just stays quiet.

"Okay so deal?" I ask.

"Deal!" They all say.

Then we all put our hands together.

"Goooo Boy power!" We all say and throw our hands up.

Then we all seperate...I hope this works..

Rocky's POV

Okay...we were all just quiet...which made it awkward. Then we all just had tears running down...and you what?! Its time for us girls to step up and make a change!

"You know what girls?!" I yell out to them!

They all turn to me.

"Are we all just going to sit here and cry and feel useless?! Are we just going to give up on the guys we love?!" I say.

"No!" They all say.

"Are gonna make a move and try to make change?!" I ask them.

"We will make change!" They all say.

"Just not today." Tinka says.

Then they all get up and were going to leave.

"Wait!..girls come back." I say.

And they all come back.

"You girls know what do right?" I ask them

"Creepy...but yes...we do." Cece says.

"Well it is said that girls think alike." Dina says.

We all just nodded.

"Okay...I will get Gunther." I say.

"I will get Ty." Dina says.

"I'll get Deuce." Tinka says.

"And I am happy to say that ...I will get Logan."' Cece says.

We all just stare at her.

"Wait..." Cece says realizing what she just said.

"Okay Dina and Tinka...go do your work." I say to them.

Then they both leave. Which makes me and Cece the only ones in the table..

"Look Cece...I'm sorry." I tell her.

"No Rocky I'm sorry. I know you really love Logan...so therefore...I will try my best to get you and Logan together." Cece says.

"Aww promise." I say.

"Promise." Cece says smiling.

With that settled down. We hugged and seperated to do our job...hoping this will work.

Ty's POV

I was walking to go find Dina...and I find her...but with Tinka. Man what am I going to do. For some reason I'm the whole problem with her and caused her to cry...I feel really fucked up. I love Tinka...I want to make her happy...not sad. We finally meet.

"Uhh...hey Tinka.." I say smiling and looking at her.

"Anyways...bye Dina." Tinka says and leaves.

"Umm hey Ty. Whats up?" She says.

"Yo whats up Dina. I actually came here to talk to you." I say.

"Oh...thats funny cause I came here to talk to you as well." She says.

"Really?" I say and raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah...so umm. What do you think of Tinka?" She asks.

"Uhh why?" I say.

"Just answer me Blue. You can trust me." She says.

"...okay...I love Tinka." I say.

I just see her gasp and leaves...GREAT! she's gonna go and tell her!

Deuce's POV

Finally I find Tinka.

"Hey Tinka!"

"Hey Deuce!"

We both say at the same time.

"Umm...so how are you and Dina?" She asks.

"We broke up.." I say.

" I know Dina told me." She says.

"Then why did you ask?" I say.

"Because...well don't just stand there and do anything...go and apologize." She tells me.

Then I just left to go find Dina.

Cece's POV

I'm just going to go to him and say it fast.

"Hey Logan. You have my permission to go out with Rocky. So for her." I say.

"Zam! Thanks...and oh...you need to go and be with Gunther, not Ty." I tell her.

"Well I will, but after prom." I say then leave.

Rocky's POV

"Hey Gunther!" I say.

"Hey Rocky." He says.

"Soo...I heard you have feelings for Cece." I tell him.

"How do you know?!" Gunther says.

"I just noticed it." I say.

"Oh...and you should start talking to Logan again." Gunther says.

"Umm fine. Also you should go for Cece...and don't worry Ty won't care." I tell him.

"Okay?" He says.

"Okay now...Bye!" I say and leave.

Rocky's & Logan's POV

Hope this worked and fixes everything..

Well thats it for today! Hope you readers liked the chapter...and also the story. :D Oh, and don't forget to review please. :3 Well ADIOS! ^.^

~Tynka787


	10. Chapter 10: Prom Night

Chapter 10: Prom Night

Hello loves I'm back and I got news for you people! :D I started writing a new story :) its called "Rivals Vs. Rivals" and just letting you know. Its a Rogan/Tynka/Gece/Deucina story...even though Cogan happens in the future. ;( I will always ship for Rogan! :D

Well enough talking from me. /.^

Cece's POV

Hmm what was that all about? Logan was actually being nice to me...and I thought I was the only person being nice to him. But what ever! I shouldn't be thinking about that. Today is prom! Ahh I can't wait to wear my fabulous dress...ahh I've been waiting for this moment and its finally here! But something kept bothering me...I think its because Ty is my prom date...and not Gunther. Wow! I am really falling hard for him...I never thought that I Cece Jones would of been into Gunther Hessenheffer...well I guess opposites do attract. Then my mom walks in my room.

"Hey Cece! So how do I look?" She asks me while smiling.

"Wow! Mom you look beautiful!" I say and give her a hug.

"Really?! Yes! I score today!" She says in a happy tone.

" But mom...where are you going all dressed like that?" I ask her.

"Well me and Jeremy are going out to eat." She says.

"Ohhhh!" I say all excited.

"I know! I'm excited too! Looks like we both have our special night today!" She says all excited as well.

Then we just start to dance. And man! My mom seriously sucks at dancing. But I didn't want to say anything...mainly because I was to excited for the prom. Then Flynn comes in...great.

"Sorry to intterupt you're guys's terrifying dance." He says.

Then me and my mom stop and look at him.

"But who's gonna be able to babysit me while you 2 are gone?" He asks.

Then we both got a worried face. He's right! Me and my mom have been so busy of planing our perfect night!

"Umm.." I say while thinking.

"Umm..Cece will take care of you!" My mom says.

"What! No mom, I've been waiting for this night!" I say.

"Well somebody has to take care of Flynn. And it's not gonna be me." She says.

"...I can ask someone else! Let me call someone." I say.

Then we heard a knock at the door.

"Well tell me how it goes. Cause my date is here." Mom says.

"Okay." Me and Flynn say.

Then she goes and hugs both of us.

"Love you!" Mom says.

"Love you too!" We both say.

Then she leaves.

Now back to calling people...

Rocky's POV

I can't believe prom is finally here. Ahh...and yes...Cece wasn't the only one excited. I hope Logan asks me to be his prom date...even though we haven't talked for a while...but I just hope he does. Then Ty comes.

"Hey sis...how do I look?" He asks.

"Ty... you always look good...so don't ever worry on how you look." I say.

He smiles.

"Thanks Rocky! But I always need to check if I look good, and be able to attract girls." He says as his cocky self.

"And by girls...you mean Tinka right?" I ask.

"Ye-...I mean...no. I mean girls." He says.

"Right." I say and just nodded.

"What ever Rocky." He says and leaves.

Then my phone rang.

Rocky: Hello?

Cece: Rocky! Can you babysit Flynn tonight?!

Rocky: What! No! I'm going to the prom tonight.

Cece: But-

Rocky: Cece I can't. Ask Dina.

Cece: Ughh...fine!

I hang up.

Well that was odd...why would she ask me to babysit Flynn? Then I heard someone knock on the door which made me stop from thinking. So I go and open the door.

"Logan?!" I say.

"Hey Rocky." He says while smiling and all suited up with a purple tie.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" I ask and smile.

"Umm...I should of asked you early..but I kept being a chicken...and well Rocky.." He says .

And I can tell he's nervous.

"Yess Logan?" I say while still having a smile.

"Would you like to...umm...come to prom with me?" He asks having a nervously smile.

O...M...G! He finally asked me. Ahhh! I had soo many emotions towards this. I felt happy, love, excited, and relieved. My wish has finally came true!

"Umm Rocky?" He says.

He asked me.

"Rocky..?" He says.

He actually ASKED ME!

"ROCKY!" He yells out.

"Huh? What happened?" I ask.

"Well..." He says.

"Oh right! YES Logan...I would go with you to prom." I say and smile.

He just smiled and then we hugged.

"Just let me get ready." I say.

"Okay." Logan says.

Then I walk to my room. I putted on a plain purple dress, with a purple flower on my shoulder. I come out from my room and I see Ty.

"Hey Ty." I call him.

"Whats up Rocky?" He says.

"Me and Logan are going to the prom together.." I say in a nervous tone.

"You guys are?" He asks.

"Yes.." I say.

"Well its about time that he asks you." He says and smiles.

"Wait you aren't mad? I thought you didn't like Logan?" I ask.

"Well I don't...but if he makes you happy...then I should be happy that my little sister is happy." He says with him still smiling.

"Aww...Ty! Thank you." I say and give him a hug.

Then we go and leave to the prom.

Dina's POV

Well I just got a text from Deuce. And told me to meet him at "The View". Now "The View" is a place where you can see the whole Chicago city. Its a really gorgous place. Especially durning the nights and when it snows. But I was just wondering why would he want to meet there. Then I heard my phone ring.

Dina: Hello?

Cece: Dina!

Dina: Yes Cece?

Cece: Can you babysit Flynn?

Dina: Sorry Cece, but I can't. I'm meeting up with Deuce.

Cece: But Dina ple-

Dina: Cece, I'm sorry but I can't g-

I finally made it...and what I saw got me surprised. There was Deuce looking nice and holding a rose. There were was a picnic basket behind him and candles every where.

Cece: Hello...Dina?

Dina: Go ask Tinka.

Then I hanged up.

"Deuce..what's all this?" I ask.

"I did all this for you my love. I dressed up all nice and even put some perfume, just to impress you...Dina I need you back in my life. Me without you...it just doesn't complete me." He says.

"Oh Deucie." I say and runned to him. We hugged and kissed.

That did it. My life was also incomplete without him. And even though we broke up for a while...to me...we're still 2 years together..

Tinka's POV

I was just sitting here taking care of Klause. I wasn't really in the mood of going to prom. Mainly because Ty is going with Cece...but oh well. If she wants to go with him...then let her. Then I see Gunther coming out with a suit and a pink tie on him.

"Brother...where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh...sister I'm going to the prom." He says.

Oh..um...by yourself?" I say.

"Yeah...why not." He says.

"..." I just stay quiet.

"Look Tinka...I'm sorry. I know Ty is going with Cece. And I also know you like him...but just forget about him. There's other guys around Chicago." Gunther says and smiles.

"No Gunther...I can't because...I love Ty." I say.

"Well...you're not going to give up on him...are you?" He asks.

"No.." I say.

"Well...me either! I won't give up on Cece. We are the Hessenheffers!" He says.

I just smile.

"Well sister twin. Love ya!" He says and leaves.

So now I was just watching "Jersey Hills" with Klause and I heard my phone ring.

Tinka: Hello?

Cece: Tinka! Can you take care of Flynn?! And before you ask why...its cause I'm going to prom and there's no one el-

Tinka: Yes Cece I will.

Cece: You will what?

Tinka: I will take care of Flynn for you.

Cece: Yay! Thanks Tinka! You're a life saver.

Tinka: You're welcome Cece.

Then I hang up...well at least I'm not going to be alone..

Cece's POV

"Ohhh Flynn!" I yell out for him.

"Yeah?" Flynn says.

"I finally found you a babysitter...to Tinka's house we go!" I say in a happy tone and then we leave.

Well that's it for today! Hope you wonderful people liked this chapter and this story! Also I made a new story! :) Its called "Rivals Vs. Rivals" and you guys should go and check it out. And don't forget to review please! Bye now. ^.^

~Tynka787


	11. Chapter 11: The Unforgettable Night

Chapter 11: Unforgettable Night

Hello loves! I really enjoy writing stories. And hopefully you people are Sooying the story and liking it. I try my best for these stories I write. Well I started writing another story, and I got more stories in mind :o but for right now I'm going to focus on this story and my other story "Rivals Vs. Rivals". Also I want to thank "Rocky9870" and "TheGrace556" for their supporting. You 2 have been supporting me since the begging and I really appreciate that. :)

Enough talking from me now. /.^

Tinka's POV

Now I'm waiting for Flynn to come. Well at least I'm doing something nice for Cece. I know how much she cares for prom. She's been really excited this week...well because it was prom week. Even though she is going with the guy I love...we're still friends. And I don't want to ruin her prom night.

"Tinka...do you have a lollipop?" Klause asked.

"Yes I do Klause. I will get one right now." I say.

Then I go to the kitchen. While I was at the kitchen, I heard a knock at the door.

"Klause! Can you get that!" I yell out to him.

I see Klause get the door. Then he opens it.

"Oh ...Hello kiddo!" Cece says and smiles.

"Hello red and hello chubby cheeks." Klause says.

Cece just gasps and looks shocked cause Klause called her red.

"Hey...I don't have chubby cheeks." Flynn says.

Klause just stares at them.

"Anyways...where's Tinka?" Cece asks.

"I'm right here. Now you can leave." I say.

"Okay. Thanks once again Tinka! I will be back for him after prom is done." She says.

"Okay and you're welcome Cece." I say and smile.

Then she leaves. She looked beautiful, she just had a plain pink dress. With a necklace and pink bracelet. Any guy will be lucky to have her...and I hope that guy is Gunther..

Rocky's POV

We finally made it to prom...and WOW! Dina did a pretty good job. To bad she didn't come. Also...Cece! I didn't see her, I was wondering why. Then I see Ty leave and Lorgan grabs my hand and we start walking to the dance floor.

"Lets go dance?" He asks.

"Yeah. Sure." I say with a smile.

Then we go.

Ty's POV

I was just walking and looking for a special someone...and no...its not Cece. I was looking for Tinka, yes I did a really bad move...but I honestly didn't know what to do, so I just said yes to Cece. I was still looking around for her but I didn't see her. Then I see Gunther. I just smile and walk to him.

"Hey Gunther!" I say.

"Hey Ty?" He says.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Mm like at 6:30." He says.

"Oh..thats cool." I say.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Oh I bearly came. So like at 8." I say.

He just nodded...and there was a moment of silence. I actually came to him because I was looking for Tinka.

"...so..." I say trying to break the silence.

"You looking for Tinka aren't you?" He asked.

"What?! No...actually...yes." I say.

"Well she didn't come." He says.

"What?! Why not?!" I ask and get sad.

"She didn't want to come." He says.

"Oh.." I say.

Gunther's POV

I can tell Ty got sad cause of what I said. But its his fault , he said yes to Cece. Speaking of Cece...she finally arrived...and wow, she looks beautiful with that pink dress. She has always been beautiful, but today...she looked more than beautiful...she looked like an ANGEL. Then I noticed something. She has a pink dress...and Ty has a suit but with a blue tie. And I have a pink tie...so we match! Hopefully things go good.

"Hey Ty, lets go dance?" She says.

"I guess.." Ty says.

Then they leave, but Ty still looks sad..

"Well then..I guess she didn't noticed me.." I say to myself.

Logan's POV

Man what a great night. I'm right here dancing with the girl I like. She's pretty good...well she is on "Shake It Up Chicago". But I was actually having fun and enjoying the dance.

"So you having fun Rocky?" I ask.

"Logan...when I'm with you...I always have fun." She says.

"Good to know." I say and smile.

Then we see Ty and Cece come. Well then, looks like Cece did come after all. I mean of course she will. She's been waiting for prom.

"Hey! Cece you made it!" Rocky says.

"Yeah, I know! I'm so happy." Cece says in a happy tone.

"So why did you need a babysitter for?" Rocky asks.

"Oh, that's not a problem. Tinka is taking care of Flynn now at her house." Cece says.

Then all of sudden Ty's face goes up.

"She's what?!" Ty asked.

"She's babysitting." Cece says.

"...Why" Ty says.

"Well she said she didn't want to go to prom, so she told me that she can take care of Flynn." Cece says.

"Oh.." Ty says.

We were dancing to Dynamite by Tio Cruz. But then it changed to a slow song.

I grabbed Rocky by the waist and she put her hands around my neck.

"You know...you look really beautiful today." I say.

"Thanks Logan...you look really cute today." She says.

Then we look at Cece and Ty... and they weren't even dancing...or not doing nothing...at all!

"Hey Cece...whats wrong?" I ask.

"Yeah Ty." Rocky says.

"Umm...I don't know...it just doesn't feel right." Cece says.

"Yeah...it doesn't." Ty says.

Then Cece turns to Ty.

"You feel it too?" Cece asks.

Ty just nodded.

"Look Ty...I'm sorry I-" Cece got cut off.

"No Cece..I'm sorry. I love Tinka...and I should of said no." Ty says.

Cece just smiles...which surprised me and Rocky.

"Go get her Ty." Cece says.

"And I will." Ty says and leaves.

"...well now I don't have a partner to dance with." Cece says and looking sad.

"Cece...yes still do...turn around." Rocky says.

Then Cece turns.

"Hello Babee." Gunther says.

Cece just smiles and puts her hand around his neck and Gunther puts his hands on her waist.

Deuce's POV

"Oh Deucie...I love you." Dina says.

"I love you too." I say.

And with that, I pinned her down and we began to make out. She started unbuttoning my shirt and I took of her shirt. Then unbuckled my belt and took of my pants. And I did the same thing to her. I ripped out her bra and took off her under wears and she slowly took of my boxers.

"You know where this is going right baby?" I ask.

"Yes..I do." Dina says.

And then I put in my dick inside her vagina. When I did that...she letted out a moan...and that turned me on.

Ty's POV

I was finally at Tinka's apartment. C'mon Ty... just confess to her already. So I knock on the door.

"Ty?! What are you doing here?" She says.

"Tinka...I need to tell you something." I say.

"What is it?" She says.

"Tinka...I love you!" I finally say.

She was quiet and put her hand on her mouth.

"I didn't mean to hurt you and I wasn't thinking when Cece asked me to be her prom. Tinka...I started seeing you more as a friend after our date...I know you probably won't feel the same way bu-" I was cut off.

"Ty...I love you too." She says.

I just smile and picked her up with a hug. We looked at each other and kissed. Now this...felt perfect.

"Ewww!" Klause and Flynn say.

Rocky's POV

"Logan...I want you to know that..I...I love you." I say.

"Rocky...I love you too." He says.

We both smiled. Then we shared a passionate puppy (A Kiss.) I felt loved again!

Cece's POV

"So -" I was cut off.

"Cece...I need to confess to you...and I should of done it from the begging." Gunther says.

"What is it?" I say.

"I love you." He says.

Then he kisses me...and I acually kissed back. THIS felt soo right.

Well thats it! Don't forget to review please! :)

Kk . Bye now! Stay awesome people! :D

~Tynka787


	12. Chapter 12: Moment of My Life

Chapter 12: Moment of My Life

Hello loves! Its me! The one and only...Tynka787 :) Now I want to say something...this will be the LAST chapter for this story :( Now I know its a short story but in the bright side..I really enjoyed writing this lovely story. Not to mention that, this story is my first fanfic. But no worries, I have a lot of stories in mind, but I don't know if I should :/ But I will try. Well I hope you people liked this story...but keep a watch out on my story "Rivals Vs. Rivals" and also other stories that I may do. I want to thank all you people that supported me, I really appreciate that. :))

Well enough talking from me and...STORY TIME! /.^

Rocky's POV

Wow...this prom...is the best ever! At first I didn't even wanted to do anything with Logan...but now that we share another passionate kiss...I just want to be with him. And I am...he's my man again. I am soo happy that Ty and Cece accepted me and Logan being in a relationship. This day...is a day I will most likely never forget. I never did get over Logan in the first place...and I have a feeling...that I never will.

"Logan.." I say.

"Yes Rocky?" He says.

"Going to the prom with you...made this night for me...a wonderful night." I say.

"Rocky...you are by far the beautiful girl...I've met." He says.

"Oh Logan. Be quiet." I say and blush.

"What...its true. You're the only girl that makes me happy...and I really mean that." He says.

I just smile.

"Rocky.." He says.

"Yes.." I say.

He puts his hand on my left cheek.

"I love you." He says.

"Logan...I love you too." I say.

Then we kissed...and wow...I really felt LOVED...and I hope we last...because Logan...really makes me happy..

We pull apart.

"Logan I want us to remain like this." I say.

"Rocky we will...I promise to be by your side til my life is over." He says.

I just smile and we hugged.

"Okay." I say.

And for some reason...I couldn't stop smiling...I guess this is what love does to you...it makes you happy..

Cece's POV

What?! Gunther and me kissed! But the kiss...it felt good, right, lovely, and sparkly. And Gunther feels the same way...should I tell him how I feel towards this...and him. I think I should. Because I really want to be with him...I like NEVER thought that I would fall hard for this guy...but Gunther was so different than all the guys I've been with. The other guys just said nice and sweet things to me that way they can get laid. But Gunther...I can tell that he really meant it...and didn't want to get laid...he actually wanted a relationship with me and actually loves me...I'm guessing that's why I've fallin hard for him...cause he actually LOVES me.

We finally pull apart from the kiss.

"Gunther.." I say softly.

"Cece..I'm sorry. I probably shou-" I cut him off.

"No Gunther! I'm sorry for not noticing the love you had for me. And I'm also sorry for going to the wrong direction. Gunther...I also love you." I say.

Then I leaned in and kissed him. I can feel him kissing me back. Once again...this felt right. Now I know for a fact...that...this guy...is the right guy for me.

Then we pull apart.

"Cece..you're the reason why I smile and go to school." He says.

"Aww really? Gunther you are so sweet." I say and hugged him.

He also hugged me back.

"So where does this lead us?" He asked.

"Maybe to a relationship. If you want.." I say.

And honestly...I want to be with him. But I have to see and make sure he wants to as well.

"Cece, I love to be with you." He says.

I couldn't stop smiling.

"I would love to also." I say.

We both smiled and hugged...this night is perfect...just as how I dreamed of it to be. I can also see that Rocky is having a wonderful time. Now I'm happy that me and Gunther are together...but I was also so happy for Rocky and Logan. Now that I see them hugging...I also realized that...they really do make a cute couple.

I turned to see Gunther.

"Gunther. I love you." I say.

"I love you too. Cece." He says.

Then we have another lovely kiss. Ahh I'm so happy.

Ty's POV

So I finally confessed to Tinka...and guess what.?...SHE FEELS THE SAME WAY! Man if I knew how she felt towards me...I would of asked her to be my prom date. I believe thats why when we kissed when she was mad at me...It felt like love was in the air. Why? Well because we both had the same feelings for each other. And now...I can say she's my girl...yes! Now me and Tinka are together. She's really different from all the girls. Unlike the rest...she actually acts like the person she is. And thats what makes her unique...also thats what made me fall in love with her.

"Tinka." I say.

"Yes Ty?" She says.

"You look really beautiful today...well you always do." I say.

She just smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Ty. You also look handsome. Well actually you always do." She says.

That answer made me smile.

"Thanks. And by the way." I say.

She turns to me.

"I always look handsome." I say.

"You better watch out on your cocky self." She says.

"Sorry." I murmered.

Then I go on top of her and we start to make out on the couch.

Man she's fucking good on this. I could feel her fingers going through my hair. And I put my hands on her hips and start rubbing them up and down...but then we got intterupted.

"Guys stop!" Klause and Flynn say at the same time.

Tinka and I get up right away.

We looked at each other and her face turned red . Then I just hugged her and laughed.

Deuce's POV

Yes...me and Dina are having sex. I just feel like she's the right girl for me. And I want to be with Dina for the rest of my life...at first I was thinking that it was going to be another relationship like a normal one...but it wasn't further more months passed...and I started loving her. And I also didn't want to leave her side. That's why when we broke up...my life was a disaster without her. I really wanted her to be my girl...but forever together, me and Dina.

"Ahh Deucie." She says.

"Damm babe..you're so tight." I say.

"Deuce..I'm gonna cum!" She yells.

"Me too." I say.

And then we came. It felt good doing it with her.

Then we stop and I lay next her and pull her close to me.

"Fuck Dina. That felt bomb." I say.

"Hehe. Well Deucie...you did fuck me hard and good." She says.

"So..you liked it right?" I asked.

"Of course I did Deucie." She says.

Then we start making out again...and I wanted to thrust my dick in her again...but I was trying not to..

Rocky's POV

Well I was finally home...and I couldn't stop thinking about this night. It went soo perfect. I had fun with Logan and we kissed again. Well actually we were making out...but it was outside of school. We were waiting for Cece and Gunther to come out that way we can leave. So we decided to make out while they came out. Oh my...this is just the best day of my life...but one thing was wrong...Ty wasn't here. But I'm sure he's fine...I was just hoping this wonderful thing was like that...and hoping that me and Logan will remain together..

~2 Months Later (Still Rocky's POV)~

"Hey hey hey!" I say and walk from Cece's window.

"Hey Rocky!" She says in a happy tone.

"So you ready.." I say waiting for her to finish the rest.

"For our double date!" She says excited.

"Ahhhh!" We scream excited.

"We got a date...we got a date!" We say in a singing tone and begin to dance.

Then we stop cause we heard a knock at the door.

"Their here!" We say.

We go to the door and open it.

"Hey Logan!" I say.

"Hey Rocky." Logan says.

"Hey Gunther!" Cece says.

"Hello Babee." Gunther says.

Then we hugged and leave to have our double date.

Now you guys are wondering whats going on. Well as you can see...me and Logan are still together. As well with Cece. She's still with Gunther. And we are all in love and are going to have a double date. Also Ty and Tinka moved out of their house and decided to live together in their own house...oh and I'm going to be an aunt soon! So yes...Tinka is pregnant by Ty. They must be madly in love with each other. Meanwhile with Deuce and Dina...well their going to be parents soon! I know were all in LOVE. We all finally found LOVE. We are all happy on how are lives are...especially me...finally with Logan.

You know...its funny...cause I started loving Logan...because of the dream I had..

~THE END~

Well that's it for this story! ^.^ Hope you people like this story. And should I make a sequel to this story? Well review and let me know. :) Thanks for your guys's support!

Oh and this song for this story will be (Moment 4 Life) by Nicki Minaj ft Drake

~Tynka787


End file.
